Rain and Sunshine
by RainThePiscean
Summary: this is one of the many ficlits that popped into my head during class, so please read and review. Shuuhei is a captain, and a unique individual is hell bent on being his vice-captain.


I don't own Bleach, just any OC's that might show up...

This was really something that popped into my head one night during NCIS, I'm not sure how that worked but it happened, I have a few other story bits that I might post just to see which ones to continue on so lest me know which ones you like please and thank you..

* * *

'_Ne, Shuuhei-san...'_

'_Hn…'_

'_Do you know why God makes it rain?'_

'_Iie… Why?'_

'_He makes it rain, to wash away and sooth all our hate, sorrows' and our pain.'_

'_Even if that were true, even though such terrible things have happened to you, how do you still manage to keep going, how is it that you don't hate them for all they did… They don't even consider you human with all that power you have, even though…you are more human then they are?'_

_"'How' you ask?' with a knowing grin, he asked 'Ne, Shuuhei-san…'_

'…_Nani?'_

'_Do you know why God always makes the Sun shine so brightly after a long rain…?'_

'…'

'_He makes it bright to show us a shining and hopeful future.'_

'…'

'_Let them do what they want, say what they want, think what they want… In the end only I will know the truth and I will never lie if asked unless that person is not worthy of such a heavy burden, as the truth.'_

'_Damn, for a little kid you sure are scary, with this soul of yours', it's almost like it's a Shinigami soul instead of a human…' Shuuhei became quiet and held the small child closer to him at the thought of the past._

'_It couldn't be helped, I have no choice but to hide myself from them, at least this way the hollows can't find me'… 'Shuuhei-san, I'll make you a promise… When you become a Captain, I swear that I will become your Lieutenant, so that I can always be by your side to protect you and I'll become powerful… You promise too.'_

'_I promise when I am a Captain, you will be my only Lieutenant, strong enough that I can brag about you over sake with friends.'_

_The two sealed their promises with the intertwining of their pinkie-fingers._

'_We'll do it right Shuuhei-san?'_

'_Aa, we'll do it…Sei.'_

**- Present Day Soul Society -**

Hisagi Shuuhei woke with a start in his room, eyes slowly focusing on the ceiling, he lied there for a while reflecting on the dream-like memory of his past. 'It's now two days into my captaincy, now that I think about it… it feels like today something big is about to happen, something good…' at that thought he threw off the comforter of his futon and began the normally boring and tedious task of preparing for the day, but this time he seemed to have a bit more bounce in his step.

He felt it in the air when he stepped out of his home immediately; stretching out his senses subtly, he noticed that the other Taichou's and their Fukutaichou's all seemed to have a similar excited fluctuation to their Riatsu, and still couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was going to play a vital role in the forward coming days from then on as he made his way to the 9th division offices.

Finally reaching his destination, Hisagi was greeted enthusiastically by those of his Division, clearly hoping that the newly promoted Taichou would consider one of them for his lieutenant, but he paid them no mind, he was still trying to figure out what was this odd feeling of anticipation that seemed to have spread throughout Soul Society. He found his answer upon entering his new office, there was a file on his desk of this years potential candidates, and so settling down in his chair he set about with the task of going through the list of names photos and profiles, while he drank his tea one name and photo made him choke, thus spitting his tea all over the wall right of his desk.

Once the new Taichou had composed himself, he read over the profile and the name more then three times before using a series of Shunpo to 1st Division where he asked to talk to the Shoutaichou about the trainee, whose profile he still had in his hand.

However, upon entering the office he found himself in the company of four other Taichou's; one Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotshuchi and another new Captain; one Ichise Hidori, he took over Momo's Division but was looking for a new third seat.

"Ah, Hisagi Taichou, are you perhaps here about this years Candidates as well?" the voice of the Shoutaichou.

"Hai, I had wanted to talk to you about one in particular." The new Taichou began but was interrupted by one of the other Taichou's, Zaraki growled out "Well get in line newbie, we were here first. You'll be lucky to get the bottom of the barrel."

"Zaraki Taichou, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in that one of the candidates are a special case and therefore I have given them the right to decide where they are to be placed, also I must warn you, this person will 'Give as good as he get's' so to speak as they believe in the saying 'an eye for an eye' further more--"

The Shoutaichou was unable to finish his sentence however when the Great door's to the hall were suddenly slammed open, revealing three teens looking no older then Ichigo did when he first visited Soul Society, these teens however looked almost Identical, what with the wild black hair and delicate features, they also seemed to be wearing similar outfits resembling black ninja garments. The only traits that seemed to differentiate themselves from one another were their eye colors; the teen to the Shoutaichou's left had vibrant blue eyes, while the one to the right had striking red, finally the one in the center had one blue eye on the side that the blue eyed teen was while the other eye mirrored the red eyed teen making themselves seem like an eerie combination.

"Jii-chan, I want permission to beat up some bastards from 11th now!!" the teen in the middle shouted, making the other Taichou's think that the kid was surly insane.

"My, my, Sei-kun, what has brought this on all of the sudden, why so angry?" the aged Taichou asked in a calm and gentle voice further surprising the other occupants of the room.

This time it was the red eyed teen who spoke "Those ass-wipes harassed us at a restaurant that we were having lunch at, saying that Sei-kun didn't have any right being here since he didn't have any Zanpakutou and then the bastards started joking about how he was weak, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!" "Un, I agree with Oblivion, they had absolutely no right to say those things to Sei-chan." the blue eyed teen putting in his two cent's, while completely oblivious to the shocked expressions at the revealing of the red eyed teens name.

"Hmm… While I would normally not condone such requests, I must agree with Salvation on this matter. Very well; you have my permission to do as you like, however be sure that you do not kill them or cause any permanent damage, I will send word to Unohana Taichou about the new arrivals, is this alright with you three?"

"Yes Sir!" the three shouted, shocking the other Taichou's when both Oblivion and Salvation began to glow, the two executing forward flips, their bodies transforming into a pair of unique swords that had gun-like barrels along the dull side of the blades, the hilts being identified by the red and blue threads.

It suddenly occurred to everyone that the now transformed teens were actually the materialized forms of Sei's Zanpakutous, and now he was out the door as quickly as he had come leaving an awkward silence.

"I take it that that was the unique candidate you were talking about when I came in, am I right?" Hisagi asked breaking the silence.

"That would be the one, Sei, no last name, he came in from the 80th district about half a month after Aizen's betrayal, thus avoiding notice, he'll be stopping off here again before he goes back to the academy to await the arrival of the Taichou's, though I am sure that most of you will be unsatisfactory as his commanding officer, you may still ask of course but I doubt that he will accept you, he seems to have only one person on his mind about being his commanding officer and he has not yet told me."

* * *

Wow that fun, I just got an idea for a CSI Miami/NY fic but its still in the works.


End file.
